powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Rheas
Dr. Rheas lives in Newtech City. She is a scientist who used to work with Sinuka - another brilliant scientist. Sinuka eventually started to make weapons for the evil forces and was arrested and transferred to a satellite prison on KO-35. Dr. Rheas was unaware that Sinuka had broken free and was headed towards Earth to find her. Dr. Rheas was also unaware that as she worked in her laboratory she was under surveillance by two Rangers, Syd and Jack. One day, Dr. Rheas left her laboratory and went for a walk in the park. As she walked along, a man came up behind her and took her bag. Dr. Rheas yelled that the man had taken her bag and started to run after him. A young man joined in the chase and told her that he would take care of it. Dr. Rheas sat on a bench in the park upset. After some time, the young man (Jack) came up and gave her her bag. Dr. Rheas was happy to have her bag back and thanked Jack and gave him a hug. Jack thought it would be safer if he walked Dr. Rheas home and she agreed. They reach the outside of her lab and Dr. Rheas thanked Jack again for getting her bag. Jack told Dr. Rheas that he had to go - his friend was having a birthday. Dr. Rheas excitedly told Jack what fun. She also told Jack that she hoped he didn't think her corny, but that she still really loved birthdays. Jack was surprised and puzzled and asked her way. Dr. Rheas told Jack it was the one time of year that everyone makes you feel special. Dr. Rheas told Jack that she hoped his friend had a very happy birthday and gave him another hug before going in. Later, Dr. Rheas was ready to step outside again. She opened the door and was shocked to see Sinuka standing on the other side. Dr. Rheas backed away in terror and scream. Sinuka forced Dr. Rheas to show him the location of the activator. Dr. Rheas did, but she wished that she had destroyed it when she had the opportunity. Dr. Rheas told Sinuka that he could have done much good for the world. Sinuka told her that was her plans - not his. Sinuka got the activator and Jack appeared. Dr. Rheas was happy to see Jack, but Sinuka shoved her to one side, telling her that he didn't need her any more. Dr. Rheas was stunned when Jack morphed into the Red Ranger. Jack and Sinuka battled while Dr. Rheas watched. At one point Jack was on the ground and Sinuka was ready to finish him off. Dr. Rheas leaped in and tried to stop Sinuka. Sinuka shoved her aside and Jack got up. Dr. Rheas made it over to where Jack was standing and Jack asked her if she was okay. Dr. Rheas told him she was and Jack told her to hide. Dr. Rheas hid and watched the battle. The rest of the Rangers appeared and eventually they captured and arrested Sinuka, much to Dr. Rheas' relief. The following day, Dr. Rheas attended the surprise birthday party for Syd, along with Z, Bridge, Sky, Jack, Commander Cruger, Boom, Kat and several other friends. See Also Category:PR Allies Category:Doctor Category:S.P.D.